Si yo hubiera
by pErzefonE
Summary: Cometi un error,algo que nunca pense hacer,el amor y la pasion te ciegan, si yo hubiera resistido, si yo hubiera dicho no en lugar de si y si en lugar de no...
1. el inicio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer..

Hola , claro esta loca, escribe y todo lo deja inconcluso, pues no…

En estos días estoy terminando el cap de nuevo inicio y estoy aciendo uno nuevo de el dia menos esperado, y otro de Si yo hubiera..

Cap. I.-El inicio.

Estábamos en el aula, sin profesor, en un rincón el y yo, profesando nuestro amor, osea besándonos, sin decirnos nada, excepto pequeños "Te quiero", por parte de el mayormente, nuestra relación era así, conversábamos trivialidades, ninguno de los dos nunca se mostro tal y como es, el siempre me trato muy bien, pero era tiempo de descubrir si lo que sentía por era agradecimiento o amor…

Un año y 4 meses juntos , sin quejarse de nada ninguno de los dos, pequeñas discusiones propias de una pareja, pero las cosas dieron un giro radical, como dicen muchas canciones, todo tiene su final, nada es para siempre, y sobre todo en este mundo nada es de oro…

Soy Bella Swan, y cometi el peor error de mi vida…..

me enamore del mejor amigo de mi enamorado…

**14 de noviembre del 2009**

-Examen que horror

-Ag! Lo se, ese profesor me llega a la punta de la coronilla, se cree la gran cosota-le dije a Alice – Es profesor de matematicas y el muy imbécil no sabe ni en donde esta parado, para empezar ni sabe explicar

-Ay! Si, ¿sigues escribiendo en tu diario?  
-Si lo traigo, asi me dejo llevar por las emociones, escribo en el momento.  
-Ok, ahí viene el profesor

Si, era cierto que este profesor no sabía donde estaba parado, pero no desaprobaba su curso, creo que era la que mas sobresalía,

-Swan, me ¿vas a ayudar no?-Jacob, él era uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, sentía un nose que cuando no lo ayudaba, y el reprobaba, el es inteligente, no entiendo porque no aprobaba, y por inercia lo ayudaba  
-Conchudo!-le dije , poniendo mi voz mas aguda y haciéndome la ofendida,el rio .

-¿Pero si me vas ayudar?

-si, si te voy a ayudar…

-Buena, Swan…  
-Todos a sus asientos, YA!, que no escuchan-El viejo ese andropausico, que no dejaba de gritar, no sé porque no se jubila.

Empezó a repartir los exámenes y a dar sus indicaciones como siempre, hoy Edward no había venido, bien por él, se salvo, Tampoco vino Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, ni Ángela, solo Estábamos Alice, Jacob, emmeth, Jasper, Daniel y yo, pues también había faltado Cristian…

-"_Pásate la Seis porfa"- _decía en el papel que me había lanzado Jacob de atrás del asiento, le di la respuesta le lance el papel, Al rato me regreso otro papel, si que este chico venia preparado, le di la respuesta, luego me fui a entregarle mi examen al profesor, a poco tiempo todos ya estaban entregando los exámenes..

-Gracias,Swan  
-Aja, no hay problema.

"_Porque le pase las respuestas, no me gusta, no definitivamente, yo quiero a Edward, lastima _

_¡no! me da ternura, pero lastima no…_

_-_¿Qué escribes?-me pregunto Jacob  
- Nada, ¿a quién miras?

-Que no puedo mirar…  
-Hay ya que carácter, mejor no digo nada..  
-Si mejor- me dio una sonrisa y me despeino  
-¿Qué fue eso?-Me pregunto Alice con una mirada insinuante

-Eso es Jacob, no lo insultes, jajaja..

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero

-No, Ali, yo estoy con Edward, como lo voy a engañar

- En realidad, eso no es engañar, además por estar con alguien no quiere decir que no pueda gustarte otra persona..-Nos miramos, y nos empezamos a reír, era una idiotez que yo me enamorara de Jacob, el chico que solo me pide las respuestas del examen, y el que me jode como un infantil, lo mas probable es que nunca haya tenido enamorada.

-Dices cada cosa, Vamos a almorzar con los chicos

-Claro vamos.

-Oye que raro que rosalie no haya venido, si que raro,en fin, vas a comer algo Bella..  
-Humm, no nada que ver, no veo nada decente para que mi querido estomago ingiera

-Si supongo, pero en mi reina el hambre no la razón, ahora vengo... antes que se acabe el almuerzo.

- Ok,¿ de que hablan chicos?

-es que lo que pasa es que me están fastidiando con Jessica- Me dijo el inocente de mi Daniel.

-Jajajaja, con tremenda fea, pobrecito, pensé que tenias mejores gustos…

-No tu crees, que yo me voy a meter con esa fea, es puro vacilón.

-Jajaja, allá- Daniel era un gran tipo y yo sentía mucho afecto por el, me agradaba muchísimo y siempre me hacia reír-Oye no t olvides de mi chiste del día.

-Ok ok, luego te lo cuento no me acuerdo, como era –blanquee mis ojos ante su tan inteligente declaración.

-Swan, escribe cosas melosas para mandarle a Jessica, no va a reconocer tu letra

-Ok dame papel y lápiz.  
_"querida Jesii, no puedo vivir sin ti , eres mi todo, linda osita, hoy después de clases"_

_- _Jasper, lánzale, toma.  
Jasper hizo lo pedido, y ella se sonrojo y empezó a enseñar a todos lo que le habían enviado.

Mejor voy a escuchar música a mi carro

-¿Swan, a donde vas?

-Donde tu no estés, mi queridísimo Jacob.  
-Uy, eso si dolio- dijo Daniel carcajeándose

-Esta bien Swan, te vuelves mi archienemiga.  
-Ok Jacob, soy tu archienemiga  
-Ya pues entonces archienemigos.  
-Ok hasta la próxima clase archienemigo.  
-Chau chicos.

Ahora si, escuchar mi música, me subí al auto, subí las lunas polarizadas, y puse música a alto volumen, luego me quede dormida.

"_No te juro que no fue mi intención, yo no decidí no quererte, simplemente mi corazón ya no siente nada por ti._

_-Eso está más que claro, porque me engañaste._

_-Porque estaba enamorada, nunca lo hice con malas intenciones._

_-Sí, pero me dañaste._

_-Perdóname._

_-NO_

_-Edward, por favor"_

Me levante entre sollozos y asustada, porque había soñado eso, yo nunca le seria infiel, y si lo fuera terminaría de inmediato con el, total fue solo un sueño…

-Swan- escuche gritos de mi nombre, esa voz era familiar, era Jacob.

Baje las lunas polarizadas y le grite-En mi auto, niño genio.

-Ok, ya voy señorita actitudes.

- ¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a casa de Edward, ¿pensé que querías ir conmigo?

-Ok te sigo.

- Mas bien, me puedes llevar, mi carro se quedo sin combustible

- Ok, con razón que me ofreciste acompañarte, interesado.

-Jajajaja, ok, mi archienemiga, nos vamos.

.

-Si que te pasaste, te volaste las dos ultimas horas.

-No fue intencional, me quede dormida.

- La chica swan, se revelo.  
-Ya cállate

-Podemos pasar a mi casa, es que me voy a quedar a dormir en a casa de Edward.  
-Ok vamos.

-¿Oye has estado llorando?

-Pesadilla.

-Apuesto que soñabas que Edward te dejaba.

-Jajaja, no, soñaba que tu me besabas.

-Que chistosa esta mi archienemiga.

-Jaja-Era divertido estar con jake… al menos me entretenía.

-Llegamos, vas rápido, sino te dejo y no vas con tu amigo.

-Claro como si tú fueras capaz.

-¿Quién sabe, esta Swan se está revelando no?

Me dio una sonrisa de lado, y se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa, cambie de estación, y segui cambiando de estación, no había nada que verdaderamente me gustara, estaba asi un buen rato, y me preguntaba si Edward seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mi, tal vez..  
-Volvi, ¿me extrañaste?

-Si , mucho.

.Vamos.

-Guau! Te vas a quedara vivir con el

-No me voy a quedar todo una semana, mis papas se van de viaje …

- Oh ok.

* * *

**Edward pov.**  
_Ding dong_

-¿Jacob?-pregunte, sabiendo que mi único posible visitador era el, mis papas habían salido de compras, así que era el.

-Claro, te traigo una sorpresa.  
Abrí la puerta, y la palabra sorpresa se le quedaba corta, era mi linda enamorada, al lado de mi mejor amigo, aunque era extraño, pues ellos se paraban insultando, ella me dio una de sus dulces sonrisas, me abrazo, cuando ella estaba a punto de separarse, la atraje y le di un beso, como hace tiempo no nos dábamos, esos besos que solo nosotros disfrutábamos y nos encerraba en nuestra burbuja irrompible.

**Jacob Pov**

El la atrajo, y la empezó a besar, al parecer, ella solo planeaba darle un abrazo, estaba distinta con el como si ..ya no lo quisiera, que raro, y lo mas raro era que me alegraba ,la sola idea de que ella ya no lo quisera me alegraba, y estaba mal…

Chachachachan…

Hola!!!!!.  
humm, muchos sentimientos confusos y muchos por descubrir, pues aca les deje otra d mis creaciones.., muy pronto actualizare…ok,  
Muchos reviews?


	2. el corazon no entiende de razones

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Steph Meyer

Cap. II –El corazón no entiende de razones.

Acción!

**Bella pov.**

Me solté de el sutilmente, cuando pasamos Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al verlo ahí solo me miro y luego dijo:

-Terminaron de hacerse sus lavados gástricos.

Edward lo miro y se unió a su risa, yo fui la única que quede ahí molesta.

-Mi amor no te molestes.  
-Eres tan infantil, Jacob.  
-Si ya se.

-Ya, apuesto que vinieron peleando todo el camino-mire a Edward, no le respondi.

-Voy al baño.

Ahí estaba frente al espejo del baño de mi enamorado, cuando hace tan solo un par de horas estaba segura que lo quería y ahora no se, me siento raro, nose como explicarlo, es un sentimiento raro.

No, no puede ser que esté empezando a sentir algo por Jacob, el es solo un amigo, mio y de Edward, nada mas…

-Swan, te atoraste en el baño, te pasamos el desatorador…  
-Ja ja, que gracioso, no has pensado en ir al circo, te pagarían bien.

- En relidad si lo he pensado, pero con el colegio, creo que se me va a ser pesado, no crees Edward.  
-Claro, además vienen todos los años, no hay apuro.

Abrí la puerta del baño, media picada, es que ellos siempre se iban a apoyar sobre todo, desde que éramos pequeños.

-Bueno chicos , ya los dejo, mañana tengo que hacer una presentación , tengo que estudiar- pero lo cierto era que esa presentación ya esta hecha y estudiada, simplemente quería irme de ahí…

-Te acompaño hasta tu carro-me dijo Edward.

-Ok-acepte- Chau archienemigo.  
-¿Archienemigo?-pregunto Ed, mientras salíamos.

-Claro, es que le conteste mal, larga historia, que el te cuente, nos vemos mañana te quiero- le di un corto beso en los labios y subí a mi carro.

A lo lejos oí un yo también te quiero, te llamare luego.

No se que me pasaba, ya no tenia esa emoción cuando estaba a su lado, sin embargo lo quería y no lo quería dejar ir y Jacob, cada vez que lo miraba… sentía algo.. o cuando estaba cerca de el sentía que me observaba eso me asusta…

En ese momento me vino una imagen de cuando éramos niños y Edward solía proteger a Jacob, y Jacob a Edward siempre se cuidaban unos a otros, yo nunca sentí nada por ninguno de los dos, hasta hace 2 años, empecé a sentir cosas distintas por Edward, y el me propuso ser su enamorada, acepte, y ahora eme aquí, indecisa entre dos amigos, esperen ¿entre dos amigos?, no que hablo,, estoy cansada, si y confundida, no me debo apresurar al pensar o decir, cosas todavía no claras…

-Papá ya llegue…

La casa estaba a oscuras, nadie me había contestado, seguro salió con su nueva novia sue,nadie lo culpa después de la muerte de mamá el se debe sentir solo.

Subí a mi dormitorio, y me metí a duchar, pronto el agua caliente corrió por mi espalda, relajando mis músculos tensados, al rato sonó el teléfono, Sali con una toalla envuelta

-Hola, Edward.  
-Hola, cariño.  
-¿Qué tal?, pensé que hoy iba a ser una noche de chicos, solo tú y Jake.

-Si pero quería hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz..  
-Que lindo, pero creo que jake se va a molestar.  
-Esta durmiendo, además a ti nunca te ha importado si Jake se molesta, al contrario te alegra…  
-Eso es cuando se molesta conmigo no contigo…

**Jacob pov**

-bueno eso también- le contesto Ed.

-No me niegues que te alegras cuando peleo con el…

-Antes ahora ya no me causa mucha gracia, que se estén peleando.

-Sabes algo nuestra mayoría de peleas es por ti, siempre des concordamos…

-Entonces simplemente no hablen de mi, hay temas mucho más interesantes sabes Ed.

-Estas rara bella, creo que haya faltado te a afecto.  
-Si claro, que gracioso.

-De veras hoy te he extrañado más que nunca.  
-Claro, Edward, tu sabes que yo también te he extrañado.

No era novedad que Edward la llamara cuando nos reuníamos, el la quería mucho, el dato esta en que ella no parece segura de lo que siente, antes si pero ahora no, o eso quería yo, a veces le tengo envidia a Edward, quisiera estar en su lugar, quisiera que ella me mire con esos ojos que alguna vez miro a Edward, yo no sería tan estúpido como Edward para dejarnos caer en la monotonía.

Esto que me pasa es extraño, siempre la he querido, cuando Edward, la prefería sobre las otras niñas, me daba celos, desde pequeña era ella única y linda,¿ y en que momento de mierda, ellos se enamoraron?, pero es la enamorada de mi mejor amigo, nunca me metería con ella, creo que ya era momento de bajar, ojala que ya haiga cortado.

-¿terminaste de hablar?

-Perdón, no fue mi intención, ¿estás molesto, amigo?

-Debería, pero de una u otra forma te entiendo.

-Espérate más despacio, no te sigo…

-Nada perdón, estoy picado déjala ahí

No se porque le dije eso, que imbécil era, vamos Jacob, es tu mejor amigo..

Que pasa, es una chica hay muchas, pero ninguna como ella, como sea, me tengo que olvidar…

Nos fuimos a dormir, era algo tarde y mañana había colegio, pero ya sabía lo que debía hacer…

**Alice pov**

-Hay Ángela, a veces me pregunto si a Bella le gusta jake.

-Porque, es que acaso te importa.

-Si, me muero por el, desde el año pasado, pero no he querido decir nada, porque no te das cuenta…

-¿De que?

-Como mira a bella, como la fastidia, o como trata de etar cerca?.

-Pero Edward, es su mejor amigo, no creo que le haga nada

-Pero en el amor y en la guerra no vale nada.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, pro el timbre, supe que era Jacob, pues le había puesto una melodía distinta…  
_"completamente enamorados, completamente enamorados..los dos.."_

Le conteste de inmediato y emocionada…

-¿Jake?

-Hola alice, que tal

-Si todo bien jake, y que milagro tu llamada.

-Si es que ya se que esta es la manera mas inusual de pedir cosas como estas pero… ¿quieres ser mi enamorada?.

-Si.!-que emoción jake me había pedido ser su enamorada, dios mio esto no esta pasando, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Jake claro que si….

- Ok, perfecto entonces nos vemos luego te parece…

-Claro, jake…

Dios mío, hoy todos me iban a ver al lado de Jake, pero no como su amiga, sino como algo más que eso: su enamorada.

…………………………………….…Mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo……………………………………………………

-Hola chicos-dijimos a coro Jacob y yo, todo estaban reunidos en una mesa, como siempre, rose, en las piernas de Em, Jasper y Edward conversando sobre no se que cosa, cristian,Daniel y Ángela, comiendo.

Esperen y bella?¿, donde se había metido, en fin les daríamos la noticia a los demás, estábamos cogidos de la mano…

-Chicos-todos centraron su atención en nosotros-tenemos algo que decirles.

-Alice y yo estamos-completo Jake, lo mire y le sonreí.

-Que bueno por ustedes, felicitaciones- dijo rose y asi, siguieron las felicitaciones y las preguntas.

Era tan feliz…

**Bella pov**

Maldita sea, maldita bruja, que se cree para que yo me quede a recoge todo las pelotas, me estaba haciendo tarde, aunque no tenia apuro, no había nada grandioso, antes de pasar por la mesa de los chicos, me acerque donde mi hermano, Sebastian, el estaba en ultimo año,y no parábamos mucho, teníamos amistades distintas.

-Hola Sebas, me prestas dinero .

-claro, solo te acercas para pedir plata..  
-No seas tonto, me acompañas a la máquina de dulces…

-Claro, vamos con tus amigos también, hace tiempo que no saludo a mi cuñadito di al resto…  
-Haber que se me antoja ¡snickers!

Nos fuimos en dirección a la mesa donde estaba mi salón…y al buscara Jacob con mi vista, lo encontré cogido de la mano con Alice….esperen ¿cogido de la mano con Alice?

-Hola chicos-saludo mi hermano…  
Todos después de centrarse en Alice y jake, posaron su atención en mi hermano…  
-Jake, Alice me perdí de algo- les dije mientras tenía mi snicker en una mano y miraba sus manos entrelazadas

-Si, bella somos enamorados- me dijo una Alice con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mi mundo se vino abajo, mire a Jake, y pude sentir millones de cuchillos atravesando mi corazón, confundido y vulnerable.

Senti como si Alice y Jake me visen traicionado, me sentí engañada…

-Hey, amor ven-me dijo Ed., con esas palabras mi situación se invirtió, me sentí yo la traidora, malvada…

Le sonreí, ya no vale la pena torturarme por algo que ya lo daba por perdido, le sonreí, me senté a su lado, simularía, lo mejor que pueda, pero al parecer, no todos me creyeron, Rose y Sebas me conocían a la perfección y sabían que algo pasaba…

Estuve buen tiempo con Ed y los demás chicos, claro a excepción de la nueva parejita, ellos se fueron a pasar tiempo a solas .

-Bella, me acompañas al baño.

-Claro.

Llegamos al baño Rose y yo, ella entro a un cubículo y yo me quede ahí mirándome al espejo y pensando, en Jake, creo que si me gustaba, pero no podía ser…

-Bella, que pasa, vises visto tu cara cuando Alice te dijo lo de Jake.

-No me pasa nada.

-O claro que te pasa algo, es enserio, te gusta Jake.

-No claro que, no

-Sí, te gusta, te conozco, y Sebas también se dio cuenta, da gracias se Ed no se ha dado cuenta.

-No sé qué hacer…

-Simplemente se honesta con Ed, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, el no se merece que tu lo engañes.. de esa forma.

-Tienes razón, pero tengo que buscar el momento adecuado…

-Cierto, y además las palabras adecuadas..

-Si gracias amiga- le abrace fuerte, estaba agradecida de tener una amiga así-pero, deberás deseo estar sola, quiero pensar, en todo esto, y aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Claro, ve, yo te cubro si deseas faltar a alguna clase digo que estas enferma o algo por el estilo.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.

Salí corriendo del baño, corre siempre me había relajado, baje las escaleras, Sali al estacionamiento, pase cerca de Jake, juraría que el me quedo mirando, lo mire de reojo, pero Alice, volvió a capturar su atención con un beso.

Pare levemente voltee, los mire, y ellos me miraron, les regale una fingida sonrisa, que no ocultaba mi melancolía, mi envidia, ni mi decepción, seguí corriendo, me puse el reproductor de música a todo volumen, me escabullí por el estacionamiento, y escape del colegio, corrí por la carretera, me adentre en el bosque, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero suerte hoy mi hermano se iría en mi coche, el tenia las llaves, y ahí había dejado mi celular, lo más seguro es que ,me este buscando, deje de corre hace un buen tiempo, por el cansancio, tenía hambre, claro si solo tenía una barra de snicker en el estomago como no iba a tener hambre, lo peor era que no sabía dónde estaba, seguía caminando, deambulando, ya había oscurecido completamente.

Estaba más que agotada, estaba triste, recién había caído en la cuenta de que yo quería a Jacob, lo que quería para mí, yo lo amaba, tanto años juntos, con el viví mi primer beso, claro un beso inocente de niños, pero fue puro y sin malas intenciones, el me consoló, cuando mi mamá murió, me entendió mejor que nadie, no sé en qué momento, nos alejamos, cada vez que hablábamos era para pelearnos, ya se que debo hacer, y no importa la hora ni momento, ni que el este con Alice, o yo con Edward, lo voy a recuperar, aunque tan solo sea como amigo.

Seguí corriendo, esta vez salí a la carretera, estaba en el km145, la casa de Jacob estaba a 143 km, correría, por mucho que fuera y estuviera agotada, en ese momento entre otra vez en mis pensamientos, tenía que terminar de una buena vez con Edward, no sé cómo pero tendría que terminar con el, armarme de valor y decirle que ya no lo quería.

**Jacob pov**

-hola,¿ quien habla?

-Hola, Jake, soy Sebastián, mi hermana desapareció, no sé dónde buscarla, estoy desesperado, papá salió de viaje, y no va a regresar dentro de unos días, ayúdame por favor jake.

-Y Edward lo sabe?

-Lo llame, pero no contesta, por favor, estoy preocupado.

-Claro, no te preocupes ahora voy para tu casa, amigo.

-Gracias Jake, te debo una.

Corte el teléfono, "bella, bella, donde te habrás metido, siempre nos haces eso, o nos deseo volver a ser tu amigo..."

Cuanto deseo tenerte.. Como algo mas que una amiga.

Siempre la he querido, siempre me ha gustado desde pequeños, porque tuvo que estar con mi mejor amigo, y porque le tuve que decir a su amiga para estar-

Subí al cuarto a vestirme, me puse lo primero que encontré, cuando buscaba mis llaves alguien toco el timbre.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa fue grande.

-Bella-mi reacción fue abrazarla-donde te habías metido. Tu hermano está desesperado, si que te estas revelando.

-¡Jake, agua!

Fui de inmediato a la cocina y le traje un vaso con agua, ella estaba en el sofá, sentada ycon su respiración acompasada, estaba sucia mojada, su blusa blanca transparente, dejaba reducir su brasier, traía unos pantalones gastado y estaba descalza.

-Tus zapatos?

-Eran de tacón, como crees que iba a correr, los avente, y seguí corriendo

Rodee los ojos, así era bella, mi Bella…

Ella me quedo mirando, y no se porque pero algo me dio el impuso a que le respondiera como un niño pequeño

-¿Por qué miras tanto?, me voy a gastar

-En qué momento-dijo con voz cansada-

-¿En qué momento qué?

-En qué momento nos alejamos, dejamos de ser los amigos inseparables, dejamos de contarnos nuestras cosas, y empezamos a pelear.

No sé porque lo dije pero lo dije-En el momento en que viniste cogida de la mano de Edward, anunciando que ya no eran amigos, sino enamorados.

Me senté a su lado, ella me miraba confundida, cansada y triste, al instante me arrepentí de haberle contestado así, yo fui el cobarde que nunca le dijo lo que sentía, ella no tenía la culpa.

-Lo siento Bella.

-No hay problema, creo que venir aquí fue un error.

Se paro, que idiota, ella había recurrido a mí, y yo la alejo por mis niñerías.

-Bella, espera, yo…En ese instante me mordí la lengua, por poco mas y le digo lo que siento.

-¿tú qué Jake?-pregunto, hasta podría jurar que tenía un dejo de esperanza

-Deberás tuve sentimientos hacia ti que me confundieron  
-Tuviste?

-Tengo para ser más precisos-ella sonrió.

-¿Qué sentimientos?-me pregunto curiosa.

-Sentimientos, tu sabes, desde pequeños Edward y yo, siempre te quisimos, ambos lo confesamos mutuamente, y nos prometimos que el que tenga mas valentía para revelar sus sentimientos hacia ti,y tu respondías si, el otro no se interpondría, pero no resisto esto es mas fuerto que yo.

-Oh Jake…-no la deje terminar porque sabia que ella solo me veía solo como un amigo.

-Sí, ya sé que tu a quien quieres es a Ed, yo sé el es mi amigo nunca podría hacerle nada así.

Ella, me sonrió y se acerco lentamente a mí, me sonrió, y me beso, no pude resistirme, le correspondí el beso, este beso fue tierno, nuestras lenguas danzaban el uno al otro, su aliento, era calido, su saliva, su sabor, me hacia sentir en las nubes, eran totalmente distintos a los besos de Ali.

-Yo te quiero Bella- le dije separándome un poco, no podía callarme mas.

-Yo también te quiero Jake, y no sabes como me dolió cuando te vi de la mano con Ali, por eso escape.

-Oh, Bella, deberas, estaba buscando un modo de olvidarte, esto esta mal, Ed, es mi amigo,y Alice es tu amiga.

-El corazón no entiende de razón Jake-y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso largo, tierno…

No se que va a pasar entre nosotros, no se , no se qué le vamos a decir a Alice y Ed, no se me siento tan culpable ..

_Continuara…_

Los sentimientos ya están sobre la mesa, pero, no todo es color de rosa, y nuevos problemas se presentaran, estos nuevos problemas podrán alejar su amor.?¿..


	3. Olvidalo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Steph Meyer

Cap. III.-Olvidalo..

1..2…3…Acción!

* * *

**Jacob pov**

Estábamos besándonos…

-No, no podemos hacerle eso a Ed-me dijo, me sentí mal por habernos detenido, pero, tenia razón y yo pensaba lo mismo.

-Tienes razón-le dije, triste, por nuestra situación.

-No te pongas así Jake, te quiero, y es tal lindo poder decírtelo, voy a decirle lo mas antes posible a Ed, para no hacer nada a sus espaldas

-Si, esta bien, Bella, tu hermano, debe estar preocupado.

-No quiero ir a casa quiero estar contigo.

-Llama, dile una escusa, quédate.

**Bella pov**

-Ok-Hola Sebas, estoy en la casa de Alice, no te preocupes si?

-Me tenías preocupado, Estoy en el hospital.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-A mi nada, Edward, está mal, está en el hospital.

-¿Que le paso?

-Tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

-Ok ya voy para ya.

-Jake, problema, Edward esta en el hospital.  
-que le paso?

-Accidente automovilístico-dije sin dejar de sentirme culpable, yo aquí ,besándome y confesándome con su amigo y el ahí tirado en la cama del hospital.

-Vamos para allá.

Solo asentí, al subir a su carro, permanecí en silencio, mi cuerpo estaba agotado, mi estomago se estaba muriendo de hambre la cabeza me daba vueltas, mis sentimientos estaban mezclados, quiero a jake, pero Ed, el, entro a mi vida, y tomo parte de mi corazón, pero la gran diferencia era que Jake, es el gran amor de mi vida, Dios mío, tengo que terminar con Ed …

-Estas muy callada-me dijo jake  
Levante los hombros y los baje, para restarle importancia.

-Te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió, en mi casa-Esa pregunta, me confundió, pero al instante me di cuenta que, no, no me arrepiento.

-No, Jacob, no me arrepiento, fue lo más maravilloso que sentí en tiempo,tu aroma, mezclado con el mío, nuestra respiración, tu sonrisa, que me digas que me quieres como yo te quiero.

En ese momento el acorto el espacio que quedaba entre él y yo y me beso, me beso como nadie lo ha hecho, con todo su corazón, con pasión y ternura, con la calidez que el solo me puede dar el, correspondí alegre, y al diablo culpabilidad, él era el único que me hacía sentir así…

Nos separamos por falta de el maldito aire,el me sonrio, y siguió manejando, al poco rato, llegamos al hospital.  
Baje, nerviosa, y entre acompañada de Jake, agarrados de la mano, Apenas divise a mi hermano le solté la mano.

-Hola.

-Sabes me tenias asustado-me abrazo efusivamente-no vuelvas a desaparecer así hermanita

- Ok , te lo prometo, pero como esta Ed?

-El esta bien, pero le dan de alta en 2 días, sería bueno que lo pases a ver

-Yo voy contigo Bella.  
Solo asentí y me dirigí a la recepción.

-¿Disculpe el cuarto de Edward Cullen?

-El 306, segundo piso.

-Ok gracias.

Subí por las escaleras, junto con Jake.

-Vamos a actuar como si nada de esto paso?¿

-Creo que es lo más conveniente no?

-Si tienes razón, supongo.

-Entonces archienemigos otra vez.

-Claro-le di un zape, al cual él se "molesto".

-No tenias porque pegarme

-Si tienes razón, pero estabas cerca y no resistí.

-como otras cosas que no resistes?

-Si como a tus encantos-le susurre.

Apenas llegamos tocamos la puerta y el papá de Edward esta ahí, junto con su mamá, y un ed, algo cansado.

**Edward pov**

Mi amigo y mi enamorada saludaron a mis padres, le sonreí a ella, y el me dio un apretón de manos amistoso…

Mis papas se despidieron y nos dejaron solos.

-Edward, como paso?

-No se, un carro se atravesó en mi camino y no pude hacer mas, Jake.

-Pero ya estas mejor, y eso es lo que importa.

-Lo que importa es que no me has saludado-Bella, me sonrio, y se acerco, me empezó a besar, cuanto la extrañaba…

-Ya, hay niños presentes-dijo Jake y jalo a Bella.-Me rei

-Si pero la amo tanto, que me olvido de los espectadores.

-¿Cuáles jake?-

-Pues yo.

Bella rodeo los ojos y se separo de mí.

-me tengo que ir, hablamos luego, cuídate.-Me dijo, le dio una mirada a Jake, que no descifre bien y se fue sin decir nada más.

-¿Jake, sabes que tiene?

-No, seguro esta en sus días, déjala, todas se ponen así de neurasténicas.

-Jajá, siempre me hace reír Jake, la quiero tanto, no se que haría si un día ella decide dejarme.

-Pues seguir adelante, no puedes derrumbarte, es solo una chica.

-Tu dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado, pero cuando te toque a ti, tal vez con Alice, ese dia vas a ver, que no es solo una chica.

-Si lo que tu digas, chau chico enamorado

-Claro chico "es solo una chica no melodramees"

**Jacob pov**

Ed, estaba equivocado, yo si me había enamorado, desde pequeño, tal vez era un amor inocente, puro, pero me había enamorado, y hoy lo sentía con mucha más fuerza. De una u otra forma siempre habíamos competido por el amor de bella, y él lo sabía, tal vez crea que ya me olvide de ella, pero se equivoca.

Y en ese momento sentí mis palabras pesar, me he enamorado de la enamorada de mi mejor amigo, de la chica de sus sueños, de la cual, ambos suspiramos desde pequeños.

En ese momento, sonó mi teléfono.

Era un mensaje, de Bella."N_o puedo, me siento fatal Jake, no puedo hacerle eso a Ed, déjalo así, olvídalo, no le hagas daño a Ali, te quiero"_

"Olvídalo",olvidalo, eso me va a decir, después de ilusionarme, sabia que tenia razón, yo tampoco le podría hacer algo así a Ed, pero olvídalo, estaría loca, teníamos que hablar.

Me subí a mi coche y me enrumbe hacia su casa, tenía que darme explicaciones, y necesitaba y deseaba que me diga que me quiere, y que no me va a abandonar, que vamos a ir contra todo.

Llegue a su casa, toque la puerta…

-Hola sebas, ¿esta Bella?

-No ella salió.

-Dentro de cuanto llegara ¿sabes?

-No, creo que va a tardar, fue de compras.

-Ok, le dices que le vine a buscar, que me de una llamada cuanto vuelva..¿si?

-Ok, no hay problema.

No puedo esperar, tengo que hablar con ella sea como sea.

Salí, rumbo a Port Ángeles, tenía que encontrarla, al llegar empecé a recorrer cada una de esas tiendas pero no la encontré, desconcertado por no encontrarla, regrese a casa, la llame, pero su celular estaba apagado.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

-Hola Alice sabes…-y no pude decir nada mas, pues sus labios estaban estampados contra los mios, no era nada comparado con los besos de Bella.

Me sentí culpable, pero ya no había marcha atrás-Alice, sabes donde esta Bella?

-No, dice rose que no va a venir, porque está enferma.

-Ok, tengo que irme…

Salí corriendo de el colegio, hasta llegar al estacionamiento, me subi a mi auto… y me fui para la casa de Bella, toque la puerta nadie abría, pensé que había salido, espere, hasta que escuche el ronroneo de un carro, era el de ella.

Ella bajo, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y además triste.

-Bella-Le grite

-Hola Jake, que tal, que haces aquí.-Me pregunto, de lo mas normal y como si nada nunca aya pasado entre nosotros.

-vine a saber porque terminaste contigo.

-Nunca estuvimos-Eso me dolió, si bien era cierto que nunca estuvimos, pero yo lo asumí en el momento que nos besamos.

-Pero yo lo asumi, cuando me dijiste que me querías, y yo a ti.

-Asumiste mal.

-Y lo que me escribiste en el mensaje?

-Te dije que te olvides de lo que sucedió, lo que te dije, nunca te dije que terminamos.

En ese momento ya no pude mas, y esa era la gran diferencia ente Ed y yo, el era pacienzudo y yo no.

-Porque, porque eres una maldita cobarde que no puede decirle a su enamorado que ya no quiere estar con el porque ahora quiere a su mejor amigo.

-Jake!-Me grito ella ofendida, sabiendo el grado de verdad en mis palabras.

-¿Que si es cierto?, o que no eres capaz de decirle que tuviste un desliz con su mejor amigo y ya se te paso.

-Callate, que me crees que soy, para que me grites asi, lárgate de aquí.

-Ok, me largo, si no lo iba s a enfrentar, no me hubieras dicho que me quieres.

En ese momento lagrimas bordearon, por su bello rostro, me porte como un animal, pero, el hecho de que ella me rechazara fue algo simplemente doloroso.

Me subi en mi carro, y me aleje lo más rápido que pude.

**Bella pov**

Me derrumbe, sus palabras me dolieron, no pude hacer nada más que llorar, si el supiera cuanto lo quería, y que era cierto, que yo era una cobarde, que lo admitía, pero no podíamos hacerle eso a Ed.

Seguí llorando, ahí en el pórtico de la casa, hasta que mi hermano vino,me miro y vino corriendo hacia mi preocupado, preguntándome que me paso.

-Bells, entre vamos hace frio.

-Lo deje- dije tiritando a causa del frio.

-Edward?-me pregunto extrañado-porque lo dejaste.

-A Edward, no sino al chico que he querido toda mi vida, y siempre lo quedre, a Jacob-dije casi en un susurro.

El pudo escucharme, no se sorprendió mucho, pues el de pequeña, sabia que sentí un cariño especial, por Jake.

-Como que terminaste con el no entiendo?

-Ese día que desaparecí, fui a su casa, no aguante mas y le dije lo que sentía, el me correspondió, nos besamos y dijimos que vamos a terminar con nuestros enamorados para estar juntos, pero ayer le die que no podía, que no podía terminar con Ed, que se olvide de todo lo que vivimos…

-Pero porque le dijiste eso, si tu lo quieres, supongo?¿

-Porque soy una cobarde OK!-subí de tono, sumamente me sentí presionada.

-Creo que mejor te vas a dormir.

-Si, creo que eso seria bueno…

-Hablamos mañana pequeña, te quiero.

-Yo también, sebas.

Sebas era un gran tipo, siempre me a cuidado y a protegido, el y em, me hacen acordar mucho, ellos siempre fueron sobreprotectores, siempre me cuidaron,pero creo que ya era el momento de cambiar, debo alejarme por un tiempo…

Si eso era lo indicado debo alejarme, aunque sea por un tiempo.

Terminadas estas palabras, cogí mi bolso de viaje, metí todo mis cosas personales y puse unas cuantas mudas, como para dos semanas.

Escribí una carta, lo más rápido que pude, no supe cómo pero le explique todo a Sebas, pero no le dije a donde iría.

Me avente por la ventana y corrí hacia mi coche, me subí, lo encendí, y no mire hacia tras, fui lo mas rápido que pude, llegue al aeropuerto, y pedi un vuelvo lo mas rápido posible, me iria con mis tios, a la ciudad, subi, a mi vuelo llegaría en unas cuantas horas, casi al amanecer…

**Jacob Pov**

No sabia nada de ella se se cumpliría tres días, y ella no aparecía, tenía miedo ir a buscarla, lastimarla con mis palabras, lastimarme a mi, pelearnos y distanciarnos mas.

Pero ya no podía soportar mas, ahora eme aquí, parado enfrente de su casa, esperando que abrieran la puerta.

-Señor Swan.  
-Hola, Jake, después de tiempo que te veo, Como te va.  
-No también como quisiera, ¿Esta Bella?  
-Respecto ha eso, mira te voy a hacer sincero, se que se fue, no se a donde, nadie sabe su paradero, ni sebas, la hemos tratado de ubicar por todas partes, pero no la encontramos, estoy asustado, no se que hacer-una gran lagrima rodo su mejilla izquierda

-Hola,Bella-Escuche a Sebastian, hablar, en el teléfono, fui corriewndo y se lo arrebate.

-Mira sebas, estoy bien, regreso dentro de unos siete días maso algo por el estlo, no te voy a decir donde estoy, pero tu sabes lo doloroso que es esto, para mi, asi que no te preocupes,dile a papa que los quiero

-Soy JAKE.

Y lo que escuche a continuación, fue el pitido de descolgado.

-Que dijo ¿-me pregunto Sebastian, medio molesto, por haberle arrebatado el teléfono.

-Que está bien y vuelve en una semana, que los quiere, que tu sabes porque ella no puede regresar…

_Ding dong_

El timbre sonó, era un Edward bastante preocupado, pensó que Bella tuvo un accidente, y como el recién salió de alta, estaba mas que frustrado, pues Bella, no le contestaba el celular ni mucho menos le iba a visitar, no nos quedo más remedio que contarle la verdad, se desespero, fue el que perdió la cordura mas rápido.

Claro, que Sebastian sabia algo que el resto no, y ese algo era la razón por la que bella se había ido, y bien sabia yo que se había ido por mi, ella no podía negarlo estaba tan engachada conmigo como yo con ella.

Y ya no importaría mas, sea como sea la voy a recuperar, ese olvidalo, no existirá mas. _Continuara…_

_Bueno pz ya se que me he tardado una eternidad en fin, no tenia mucho tiempo, y supongo que en el prox cap pasara algo extraño, que dejara a todos,confundidos… _

_Reviews?_


End file.
